


Justin’s Park

by Buffyslayer50



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Justin Bieber - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Forced, Gay, M/M, Rape, Sex, Smut, coming, fag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyslayer50/pseuds/Buffyslayer50
Summary: After getting pissed off Justin decides to take off to a park where he comes across a depressed boy.





	Justin’s Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark but that’s what I enjoy to write so yeah. I don’t support what the Characters do.

Ever since Justin Bieber was a child he’d been told he was amazing and his parents always made sure things were his way. So naturally he was full of himself and owned it. 

Elliot was a natural disaster. He tried his hardest to keep life simple, life always fought back though. Tonight, he woke up to a thread of text of people bashing him again. Things like kill yourself and you ugly fag, no one wants you here! It hurts. Every message hurts. 

It was this stuff that kept him home, like now he was supposed to go to Justin Bieber’s comeback tour, but that didn’t happen because once again he let the bullies control him. 

After reading the messages Elliot grabs a sweater and head of the back door, leaving his phone and home. About two behind his house, through the woods, is a park where he like to runaway to sometimes. It was peaceful and quite. 

Across town Justin was getting ready to perform his closing number when him and a few backup dancers get into it. It started with him messing up and bumping into the dancer, but because of Justin’s ego the dancer was to blame. The dancer didn’t like that and fought back. 

Justin then ran from the concert extremely pissed off. His face was so red from the anger. It had to be a good twenty minute when he came to a stop and discover a park hidden in the woods. Currently occupied by one man swinging lazily on the swings. 

Just seeing someone else set Justin off again. His anger building inside of him again. “Can you leave!” Elliot yells from the swing without looking. 

Justin’s anger rises a little more, “no you can leave though Fag!” He rushes behind the swing and pushes Elliot off. Elliot’s body hits the dirt with a small thud. 

“WHAT THE-“ Elliot turns and looks Justin in the eye, “Bieber?” He ask almost forgetting he’s on the ground. 

“If you don’t you don’t shut you’re Faggot ass up imma make you, okay so just leave!” He yells again. 

“I’m such a fan Justin OMG I cant believe you’re here! I was supposed to go to the show tonight!” Elliot got really excited and shocked at the same time, ignoring what the other boy said. 

Justin growls; mad that his way isn’t going. Snapping: he throws himself on top of Elliot who is still on the ground talking about how shocked he is. Without thought Justin begins to hit Elliot’s face with his right fist. “Shut the fuck up! Don’t you listen! No of course not just like everyone else!” Justin stops his punching to think for a second as Elliot begins to whimper, “guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson then.” 

Justin turns Elliot over so he’s face down in the dirty, rubbing his face in it. Quick to pull down the back of Elliot’s shorts exposing his small ass. 

Without warning and without preparing Justin thrust his whole 10 inches into Elliot’s hole. 

A scream rips from Elliot’s core, but to cut it off Justin shoves a handful of dirt into his mouth and then covering it so he can’t spit it out. 

If this was someone Justin cared about we would’ve gone slow and done it right but Elliot was just pissing him off so he went fast and hard out caring about the discomfort he was in. “Imma make you hurt so bad, that you’ll love it and be craving for me to rape your faggot ass again.” 

Continuing to thrust Justin begins to slap Elliot’s face again making it best red. Justin removes his hand from Elliot’s mouth assuming he’ll shut up now that it’s almost done. The faints whimper comes from his before he says “Harder Sir, hurt me.” 

With that Justin turns Elliot around without pulling out so he came look at his face. 

So how without loosing his pacing Justin balls his fist and punches Elliot hard over and over again until blood is leaking out his nose. His blood mixing with his tears. 

“Oh shit...Fuck,” Justin reaches his climax, shooting big ropes of cum into Elliot’s ass. 

Disgustingly, Justin notices his dick is covered with blood and shit when he pulls out. Not wanting to touch it he wipes it off on Elliot’s shirt before zipping himself away. 

With two last kick to the ribs Justin leaves Elliot to cry in the middle of the park.


End file.
